Why Do You Wish To Know How To Seduce A Woman?
by KawaiiJhavi
Summary: As the title implies someone wants to know how to seduce a woman. Guess who... CIEL. Sebastian teaches him ways to seduce but is Ciel really planning to seduce a woman? Ladies and Gentlemen this is my first fanfiction ever *squeal* I am up for constructive criticism. Thanks for planning to read :D


"Sebastian, how do you do it?" asked Ciel one day at random. "Do what bocchan?" Sebastian replied. "Be able to practically seduce women with only one glance".

It was a gorgeous afternoon as Ciel sat waiting to be able to sip tea to his heart's content. It was early spring and the birds were just coming to sing. Sebastian gave Ciel his Earl Grey tea. "Well young master I honestly do not do it on purpose". "What about that nun who you were with that one time?" Ciel asked curiously. "That was to get information we needed". "Either way Sebastian you have a way with women and I wish to know your secrets" Ciel said with a faint blush painting his cheeks. Sebastian smirked and watched his master get embarrassed and wanting tips on how to handle a woman from a demon.

"Sometimes all you have to do is just say what is on your mind, my lord. Woman like it when you are straightforward and honest with them." Sebastian replied after some time. _'How do I tell him that it isn't a woman I am trying to seduce…? But in_ _fact him?'_ Ciel thought to himself.

_'My young master has gotten quiet. Maybe he is more embarrassed_ _by this then I originally had perceived'. _Sebastian chuckled to himself. _'I can only wonder what is going_ _through his head'._

"Sebastian I am going inside, this spring weather is fogging my head. I shall retire to my study so I may do some needed paperwork" Ciel finally said after his moment of thinking. "As you wish, my lord". As Ciel walked by he tripped. _'What in good heavens could that be?'_ he mentally screamed to himself. His question was answered as he heard a loud meow. Sebastian quickly caught him and set him up right. Ciel looked up and looked into Sebastian's deep eyes. _'That was a mistake'. _As they stood there for a few seconds they stared at each other.

Too soon in Ciel's mind Sebastian moved away. "Are you alright bocchan?" Sebastian said gently. "I am fine thank you very much" he said as he hurried away. _'I knew that damned cat would be the death of me' _he mentally kicked himself for taking in the wretched animal. Sebastian had wanted it though and Ciel could not say no to him. For now he would have to deal with the thoughts that shrouded his mind.

_"Oh Sebastian, harder!" Ciel moaned as Sebastian slammed into his young body. "Whatever you wish bocchan" Sebastian replied as he continued on harder. "Please, call me Ciel" "Whatever you wish, Ciel" And with those words Ciel shuddered and screamed out his butler's name._

Ciel awoke panting and flushed. He started to move and get out of bed but felt something wet in between his legs. "Sebastian!" Ciel yelled and in an instant his butler was there. As he came into the room he could smell sex. _'That is very odd for my young master'_ as he recounted that Ciel had never done that to himself. As far as he knew he hadn't even kissed Elizabeth on the lips. Sebastian couldn't help but laugh quietly. He realized how innocent young Ciel was even though he was nearing 16.

As he walked into the room the scent was overpowering to Sebastian's sensitive demon nostrils. He licked his lips. _'No I must keep control'_ he mentally told himself. As he walked in he saw Ciel lying in bed, a deep crimson blush on his face along with a look that said _"I'm not sure what happened". _Sebastian made his way over to Ciel's bed and looked at him. He leaned down slowly and claimed Ciel's lips in a kiss.

"Mmf" was all Ciel could muster as he melted. Sebastian tasted like the sweetest chocolate cake with a hint of whipped cream. Sebastian was shocked by Ciel's bold move as Ciel licked his bottom lip and bit. _'My my,_ _bocchan may know a little of what he is doing'_. He smirked into the kiss. He slowly tugged off both his and Ciel's shirts. Ciel moaned into the kiss and whined when Sebastian moved away. Sebastian ran his hand down Ciel's chest and earned another moan. He played with the perked and hardened nipple.

_'Well Sebastian is getting to have way too much of the fun but I wonder…'_ Ciel said to himself. He gently tugged on Sebastian's hair earning a stifled moan. He pulled harder and earned and even louder moan. "Someone is a closet masochist isn't he?" Ciel muttered to Sebastian quietly. Sebastian said nothing but put Ciel's nipple in his mouth and sucked hard. A low growl was heard and Sebastian started to laugh. "What's so funny?" Ciel said with a firm pout on his face. "It's just that you were so set on teasing me with pain when you enjoy it yourself". Ciel flushed and just kept pouting. "If it's any consolation you look adorable when you pout". A smile came to Ciel's lips despite himself and they continued to kiss.

Now there were harsh bites and long nail scratches being added. When they finally came up for breath Ciel said "Sebastian, take my virginity". Sebastian's eyes glowed a dangerous red and the lecherous look in his eyes sent a chill of Ciel's spine. "Is that an order?" Sebastian asked teasingly. "I order you to take my virginity and do whatever you wish with me". Sebastian's eyes flashed as he smiled. "Yes, my lord". Ciel's dream flashed into his mind. "Also, I wish for you to call me Ciel". "Yes, my… Ciel". Sebastian put three fingers up to his mouth and sucked as he looked at Ciel. Ciel could only look lustfully as his body and mind was transfixed by the practically porcelain tone of Sebastian's skin. He didn't notice when Sebastian's fingers moved from Sebastian's mouth to Ciel's small puckered hole until he felt a slight pain. In shock he hissed gently. "I'm sorry Ciel, I must prepare you".

He slowly moved the one finger in and out. Slowly Ciel relaxed. Sebastian added another finger. It didn't hurt as bad as adding the first one. Sebastian added the third and final finger and Ciel moaned in ecstasy. After he was thoroughly stretched out, Sebastian pulled his fingers out and started to unbuckle his pants. Ciel stared in shock at the size. "Did you expect smaller my young Ciel? I am a demon after all" Sebastian purred in Ciel's ear. Sebastian put the tip at the entrance. Ciel was still in shock and was in disbelief that it would be able to fit.

When Sebastian put it in he felt a mixture of pain and pleasure. Pleasure won out as he let out a long moan. Encouraged by this Sebastian started thrusting hard. They had both started to pant gently as the sound of skin slapping skin was heard. "Harder a-and faster please". Sebastian obliged completely. Ciel could feel a bubbling in his stomach and didn't understand what it was. It felt right so he just let it happen. Sebastian kept thrusting harder and harder as he propped Ciel's leg on his shoulder. Ciel couldn't even feel his legs anymore. He was enjoying this more than he could have ever imagined. "Harder m-master". Sebastian was shocked to hear such words from his dear bocchan but he enjoyed them nonetheless. Ciel could feel his reach and as he climaxed he yelled Sebastian's name. After a few more thrusts Sebastian came inside of him. Sebastian adjusted his position and layed beside Ciel in the bed. "Ciel?" "Yes?" "Tell me exactly why you wanted to know how to seduce a woman earlier." Ciel laughed faintly as he slowly drifted to sleep.


End file.
